Second Chance
by inuyashafan713
Summary: Inuyasha andkagome have a fight hecomes to her and begs forherforgiveness and another chance
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer : I don't own Inuyasha he belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and  
Kagome  
  
Chapter 1  
SECOND CHANCE  
  
"Inuyasha i have to go home for a while "Kagome said "Please  
let me"  
  
"who am i to keep you from your precious boyfriend Homo?"  
Inuyasha said with hurt and pain in his voice  
  
"what are you talking about Inuyasha what's wrong with you?  
"Kagome asked  
  
"does he mean more to you than I do ,do you love him"  
Inuyasha asked he was crying" go to him I bet he hasn't ever killed  
for you but just go away and marry him while you're at it"  
  
"Inuyasha I..."Kagome said  
  
"leave me alone wench" Inuyasha said  
  
"stupidest girl ever"  
  
"fine i wanted to stay with you after we finished finding the  
jewel but i don't know now good bye forever Inuyasha oh and just so  
you know i don't love hojo i loved you" kagome said and she  
disappeared into the well.  
  
"damn him and to think i wanted to spend the rest of my life  
with that jerk" kagome said crying Just then hojo came  
  
"Kagome what wrong ?" hojo asked  
  
"nothing!" kagome said  
  
Inuyasha came out of the well and watched. she saw him  
watching.  
  
"idiot SIT!" kagome yelled. Inuyasha face faulted.  
  
"ahhhh" Inuyasha screamed  
  
"now what were you here for hojo" kagome asked  
  
"is he gonna be okay" hojo asked  
  
"well i hope not" kagome said. Inuyasha was just recovering  
from the sit" don't pay any attention to him"  
  
''i just wanted to apologize i was jerk and i regret that but  
losing you hurts much more than all those sits combined" Inuyasha said  
  
"i don't care you don't need me except to find the precious  
jewel well you know what Inuyasha take it I have no use for it" kagome  
said handing him the jewel  
  
"well either do I, I don't need it or want it" Inuyasha said"  
I need you and i want you i love you kagome ill become human if you  
want me to just come back ill do anything you want you know I've never  
begged before for anything just please give me one more chance "  
  
"you're pathetic you know that?" kagome said "get up"  
  
she wiped away his tears and hugged him she kissed his lips  
passionately inuyasha was shocked hojo was turning red with anger.  
  
the ended they looked at each other  
  
"umm kagome?" Inuyasha said "thanks" he said and smiled  
  
"i love you so much" kagome said 


	2. fight for love

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha he belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and  
Kagome  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
Fight for love  
  
"You're supposed to be my girlfriend" hojo said  
  
"well she's with me she doesn't love you " Inuyasha said  
  
"funny because just yesterday i asked her to marry me" hojo said  
  
"Stop It both of you!" kagome yelled  
  
"no you're mine I'm gonna kill him and I will have you" hojo said  
  
"id like to see you try you pathetic human!" Inuyasha growled  
  
"She doesn't belong to any of you she is mine" koga said  
  
'' no she belongs to herself but she just happens to be with me right now" Inuyasha said  
  
"pathetic dog turd mutt face bastard she's my mate" koga said  
  
"no she's mine!" hojo yelled  
  
"SHUT UP ALREADY Inuyasha is right i belong to myself but i am with him and i love him just accept that!" kagome yelled holding her head  
  
"what's wrong?" Inuyasha asked concerned  
  
"AM GETTING A HEADACHE!" kagome said and fainted into Inuyasha's arms. He carried her bridal style  
  
Inuyasha carried her to her house and laid her in her bed he kissed her forehead and covered her with her blanket  
  
and he went outside again.  
  
"is she okay?" hojo asked "if you love her and she loves you i wont stand in your way"  
  
"thanks" Inuyasha said "and she is fine she just fainted"  
  
kagome awoke she stood by her window listening to the boys she walked to the downstairs door she saw koga was about to attack Inuyasha  
  
"KOGA PUT THAT AWAY!" kagome yelled "I wont let you hurt Inuyasha ever he is more important to me than anyone else in the world so accept that!"  
  
Inuyasha was stunned koga was angry and hojo left  
  
"i wont until i kill this insolent beast!" koga yelled "than You Will Be Mine!"  
  
"I WILL NEVER BE YOURS WOLF BREATH I DONT LOVE YOU AND I NEVER WILL SO DONT KILL INUYASHA KILL ME" kagome said  
  
"i wont kill you i love you kagome "koga said  
  
"Get Your FUCKEN wolf ass ho0me where you Belong!" kagome yelled 


End file.
